OC Pet Shop
by PersonalitySoup
Summary: Join these 5 OC pets as they have adventures each day! Maybe even a few guest every now and then. They maybe cute but are a force to be reckoned with. They will fight and scrap while still keep their hair in perfect condition. In other words, welcome to the OC Pet Shop! All OC pets welcome!
1. Introductions!

Hi, everyone! Personality here! I just want you guys to know that I'm starting a new series called OC Pet Shop! It the adventures of the OCs of Pettsburg!

I've already chosen the OCs:

Wallace "Writer" Rhymes (Mine and duh)

Sanjay (Sexypet)

Ava (Sexypet)

Fox (RosexNight)

King (HyperMonica)

There's only gonna be 5 pets here, sorry. But, if I feel like it, you can submit an OC and I may or may not put him/her in a chapter! Also, if you don't want your OC in the story, tell me and I will remove them.

Well that's all I have to say!

Now, turn the page a read the first chapter.


	2. Here's Jeffy!

*Cue Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood music*

Sanjay the weasel was playing a game of catch with Ava the mongoose, seeming to actually be enjoying it.

Writer the hedgehog was, as always, writing new poems.

Fox the multi-breed dog was chewing a soft-squeaker chew toy.

King the quail was holding a mirror, slicking back his head feathers.

Writer put his notepad back into sweater. He looked at the camera.

"Hey guys, come look! There's someone here!"

All the other pets came over to look. They all smiled, even Sanjay, but his was more of a evil pleasured grin.

"Hiya, neighbor! Welcome to OC Pet Shop! I'm Wallace Rhymes, but you can call me Writer!"

"I am Sanjay."

"I'm Ava!"

"I'm Fox!"

"And I'm King, baby."

"We're the OC Pets! Welcome to the neighborhood!"

The pets opened the front door.

("It's a Wonderful Day In Our Neighborhood" is playing)

[Writer]

It's a wonderful day in our neighborhood!

[Ava]

A wonderful for a neighbor!

(Come on Sanjay, please?)

(Fine, Ava.)

[Sanjay]

Would you be our's?

[King]

Could you be our's?

[All]

Won't you be our neighbor?

(They all that adorable ear wiggle and ran outside)

[Writer]

It's our OC Pet's Neighborhood

[Ava]

Not single person makes a fuss

[Sanjay]

Won't you come along with us

[All]

(Come along)

[King]

It's our OC Pet's Neighborhood

[Writer]

All you have to do is ride the bus

[Ava]

Won't you come along with us

[All]

(Come along)

[Sanjay]

We've got lots of pets for you to meet

[King]

In this land of friends and family

[Writer]

A friendly pet on every street

[Ava]

Just waiting to meet you

[Sanjay]

Sugar Sprinkles walks happily by

[King]

Sunil Nelva's smiling hi

[Writer]

Won't you come along with us

[All]

(Come along)

[Ava]

Zoe Trent's singing a song

[Sanjay]

Just come with us, it won't take long

[King]

Won't you come along with me

[All]

(Come along)

[All]

It's a wonderful day in our neighborhood

A wonderful day for a neighbor

In our OC Pet's Neighborhood!

Writer and Fox were having a staring contest. Sanjay had set up his magic supplies next to them and was now making up a potion, using their bodies and heads to holds stuff.

"Sanjay!"

The weasel didn't look up from his spell book.

"Yes, Ava?"

"Have you seen King?"

"I'm up here, baby."

The blue mongoose looked up at the tri-colored quail. He waved with one wing and slicked back his head feathers with the other.

"What would you like?"

"Your new play came in!"

King gasped happily and flew down to Ava. He gently took the play from her, feathers fluffing with excitement. He slicked back his head feathers again.

"Hamlet! What a wonderful play!"

King walked off to the nests to rehearse. Ava chuckled and went off to do her own thing.

Sanjay grabbed a beaker and put it in the pot. He brought it back out and capped it. He placed it between his teeth and began removing his supplies from his friends bodies. He phased his stuff back to its shelves and pushed his cauldron back to its resting place. He walked back to Writer and Fox, looked between the two, lowered his paw between them.

And snapped.

They both blinked and raised up. They groaned and rubbed their eyes.

Fox shook her head and blinked a few times.

"What Sanjay?"

"You've been at that for forty-five minutes. Any longer and your eyes would have started bleeding."

"Oh, thanks."

Sanjay patted her head and walked off to go read a book.

Writer rubbed his paws together and took a deep breath.

"So what's today's adventure?"

King shrugged and *groan* slicked back his head feathers.

"What ever happens I guess."

"Alrig-"

Writer was cut off by a slamming of the window. The 5 pets looked over to it and their irises shrank.

"Uh-oh."

There was a man at tumbling through the window!

Writer knew this man as Jeff Scotcliff, a liar and a thief.

The crimson-eyed man fixed him. He smiled evilly at the 5 pets in front of him.

"You 5 are gonna make me a lot of money."

He kneeled and motioned fortune pets to come here. Instead, they all walked together.

"Does anyone know this loser?"

"He's Jeff Scotcliff. A bum and liar. He's also a thief, so he's probably here to take us and sell us."

"So not happening!"

"Let's take him down!"

"I agree."

The 5 pets broke apart from each other.

Ava and Fox was first to walk up. They had puppy dog eyes and fanged smiles.

"Well, aren't you two just adorable? That'll make me a lot of money."

Jeff's ears picked up to the sound of tiny screaming. He looked up and saw a brown hedgehog and pitch black mongoose running toward him.

"Whoa! The hedgehog's flying! That's against all laws of nature!"

Before they reached him, Writer picked up Sanjay and flew them both into the air. He dropped Sanjay and they both began plummeting toward Jeff.

Jeff grabbed the weasel making him bleed. Sanjay rolled his eyes and brought out his claws. He stabbed the mans hands and fell to the ground.

"I'm the main thespian here, baby!"

King and Writer flew down, letting the three pets climb on them.

Ava rode on Kings back, while Fox rode on Writers. Writer held Sanjay by the paws.

Jeff was confused and scared. He made a break for the window.

"Get him!"

The flying animals released and/or dropped the pets they were transporting. They caught up with them and plunged down with them.

Jeff smiled evilly as he turned around and caught each pet. He smiled at the shaking.

But not at what happened next.

Two fangs protruded the burlap sack. They made a full circle and the bottom of the bag fell open.

Jeff backed up into the window ledge.

The five pets each took a battle stance.

"I'm outta here!"

Jeff began to scramble out the window.

Sanjay made a little gun with his finger and shot a small flame at Jeff's pants.

The man screamed and tried to put out the fire, but fell out the low window. The pets laughed as the man ran away.

King cleared his throat.

"That was unexpected, huh?"

"Sure enough."

The sound of pet shop door opening rang in the pets ears.

"Guess it's time to go home. It's been a pleasure."

"Let's hope that never happens again."

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Always."

The pets opened the door and looked back at the camera.

"See you tomorrow."

And with that, they walked out.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! I know that was a weird chapter, but I was looking at my old work. So I threw Jeff in there for old times sake! And also because I felt like it! Hope you enjoyed it! And like the OC's said, I'll write a new one tomorrow. Bye.


	3. That's It!

Sanjay was making a potion, levitating objects and such.

Ava was listening to music, humming to the beat.

Writer was brushing Fox's fur, bobby pins in his mouth.

King was reading a play, saying a few lines every now and then.

Writer put the last booby pin in and sighed. He looked at the camera.

"Hey guys, come look! There's someone here!"

All the other pets came over to look. They all smiled, even Sanjay, but his was more of a evil pleasured grin.

"Hiya, neighbor! Welcome to OC Pet Shop! I'm Wallace Rhymes, but you can call me Writer!"

"I am Sanjay."

"I'm Ava!"

"I'm Fox!"

"And I'm King, baby."

"We're the OC Pets! Welcome to the neighborhood!"

The pets opened the front door.

("It's a Wonderful Day In Our Neighborhood" is playing)

[Writer]

It's a wonderful day in our neighborhood!

[Ava]

A wonderful for a neighbor!

(Come on Sanjay, please?)

(Fine, Ava.)

[Sanjay]

Would you be our's?

[King]

Could you be our's?

[All]

Won't you be our neighbor?

(They all that adorable ear wiggle and ran outside)

[Writer]

It's our OC Pet's Neighborhood

[Ava]

Not single person makes a fuss

[Sanjay]

Won't you come along with us

[All]

(Come along)

[King]

It's our OC Pet's Neighborhood

[Writer]

All you have to do is ride the bus

[Ava]

Won't you come along with us

[All]

(Come along)

[Sanjay]

We've got lots of pets for you to meet

[King]

In this land of friends and family

[Writer]

A friendly pet on every street

[Ava]

Just waiting to meet you

[Sanjay]

Sugar Sprinkles walks happily by

[King]

Sunil Nelva's smiling hi

[Writer]

Won't you come along with us

[All]

(Come along)

[Ava]

Zoe Trent's singing a song

[Sanjay]

Just come with us, it won't take long

[King]

Won't you come along with me

[All]

(Come along)

[All]

It's a wonderful day in our neighborhood

A wonderful day for a neighbor

In our OC Pet's Neighborhood!

King was doing a one-man-play on the window ledge, all the pets watching. Well, Sanjay had the tickle belt around his waist and every time he looked bored or at something else for a while, he'd get tickled mercilessly.

Suddenly, the soft squeak of the OPS door rang through the day camp.

The 5 pets waited for the day camp door open, but instead the flap flipped up. A blue mongoose walked in.

Sanjay took an unneeded battle stance, but it was broken by the vibrations of the tickle belt.

Writer stepped over him and toward the mongoose visitor.

"Sunil?"

The mongoose gagged.

"I am not that Sunil over at that Littlest Pet Shop or whatever. I am Shahrukh!"

Everyone went blank.

"Famous movie star?"

"Nu-uh."

"Richest pet in the world?"

"Nope."

"Has more servants than anyone in the world?"

"Not a thing."

Shahrukh groaned and dragged a paw down his face.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I am here because those other pets are brutes! They are merciless!"

Fox walked up to Shahrukh, shaking her head.

"Um, sorry, but this Pet Shop is for OCs only."

"O-what?"

"You know, OCs. 'Own Character'? We're not-"

King put his wing to her mouth and shook his head. He removed it and looked at Shahrukh.

Of at least where he was.

"What the huh?"

The quail looked around the pet shop, finally finding the movie star in one of the 5 pet beds, watching TV.

Sanjay's pet bed.

Before he did anything, he looked at Ava and pointed to the belt around his waist. The blue mongoose unlocked it and took it off him. He thanked her silently and walked over to Shahrukh. He stood in front of him, blocking his view.

"Hey! Move, I can not see!"

"That's my bed."

"Yeah and?"

"I don't like people being in my bed."

Shahrukh scoffed and looked up at Sanjay.

"Whatever, loser! You're just another ferret servant. You can't do a thing to me."

Sanjay chuckled evilly.

"Here's what I'm gonna do."

Sanjay grabbed the edge of his bed and yanked it from under Shahrukh.

"First, I'm gonna take my bed back."

Sanjay picked up Shahrukh by his chest fluff.

"Next, I'm not a ferret, I'm a weasel."

"Put me down this instant!"

"And lastly..."

Sanjay dropped the mongoose, but placed his foot on his throat. He brought his claws, made his teeth sharp, but lit flames in his hands.

"I can do a lot to you."

"Sanjay!"

The weasel huffed and reverted back to his normal state of being. Shahrukh coughed as he started to breath again.

"Fine. Your powerful, I get it. So what about the rest of you? Are anymore of you freaks?"

"I am not a-"

Ava's paw went to Sanjay's muzzle.

Writer stepped up and snapped both his paws.

Wings and a halo appeared on his.

"Ah! Ghost! Dear God help!"

"Chill! I'm an exangel, I'm not dead!"

Writer put away his angel items and groaned.

"Is there a reason you're here?"

"I'm bored and need something to do."

Fox tipped in anger quietly and walked toward the mongoose.

"Fine. You can stay here and watch TV, we're gonna go do something."

The music of the pet shop windchimes rung through the pet shop.

"Costumer!"

The five pets ran out the day camp cat door and into the lobby, Shahrukh peeking out.

The 5 pets were on the counter, a man in front of them. Shahrukh walked out a little further to get a better view.

Writer scribbled down something on his notepad and showed it to the man.

"What would you like today? Oh, um, a squeaker toy safe for puppies and some kitten food."

Writer wrote down everything and nodded to his friends. The all put their paws, or wings, in and broke apart.

Sanjay and Ava ran over to a lever and yanked it down. Rings hung up by strings came out from the top of the wall and went wall to wall. Ava cracked her knuckles and grabbed the first ring. She began using her paws and tail to fantastically maneuver the rings.

King was flying around the pet, Fox on his back. She pointed to the toy and King began plunging toward. He lighted up when they got to the shelf. Fox took the toy by the tag and they began flying back the counter.

Sanjay and Ava meet halfway between the ring string. They grabbed the same ring, with the combined weight of the food, it pulled down. When they're feet we're on the counter, they let go off the ring and the string retracted.

King and Fox had just landed on the counter, toy in paw. Writer whipped out his notepad and began calculating. He showed his notepad to the man.

"7.98? Eh, fair enough."

The man opened his wallet and pulled out the needed cash. He handed the money to King and the quail put it where it needed to be in the cash register.

Writer put everything in a bag for the man and he walked out. Shahrukh began clapping.

"That was wonderful! You guys really good at working together."

"Thank you?"

"I don't have anyone to work with."

"Well-"

The pets hopped off the counter.

"Do you have anyone special in your life?"

"No."

"Anyone you got your eye on?"

"Yeah."

"Who is she, baby?"

"Well..."

(Fade to Sweet Truck)

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm tellin', Rukh, just be yourself."

"But not the a*shole you."

"Sanjay! Language!"

"What?"

Shahrukh took a deep breath and walked into the Sweet Truck.

"Um, hello?"

"Sprinkles on my head! Sprinkles on my head!"

The sprinkles container burst open to reveal everyone's favorite ukulele playing, sprinkle-headed cat!

"Oh, hey, Shahrukh! You were here yesterday, back already? You think being a movie star, you'd get all the sweets you want."

"I'm not here for sweets, miss Sprinkles."

Sugar Sprinkles jumped from the bin and into the less-than-2% warm Sweet Truck floor.

"So what are you here for?"

Shahrukh gulped and looked back at the OCs. They nodded, minus Sanjay.

The light blue mongoose grabbed Sprinkles by the paw and pull her into a spin 'n' dip.

"I'm here for you."

Sugar Sprinkles' cheeks lit up with heat.

"Aw, you're so sweet."

She pulled him in for a kiss, which he gladly accepted.

Sanjay gagged.

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

Ava crossed her arms and glared at Sanjay.

"What's wrong with kissing the one you love?"

"N-nothing, b-but, um, uh..."

King handed the stumbling weasel a flower. When gave him a confused look, the quail nodded toward Ava.

"Flower?"

The blue mongoose playful snatched the flower away.

"Nice save."

The pets walked back in to the pet shop and into the day care.

The sound of pet shop door opening rang in the pets ears.

"Guess it's time to go home. It's been a pleasure."

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Always."

The pets opened the door and looked back at the camera.

"See you tomorrow."

And with that, they walked out.


End file.
